BurningArtisan
>Be the plucky boy of wonder. Nah, you'd rather be this guy instead. Your name is NALOXONE AUZELTA. You are a PRETTY COOL GUY, you're nice enough, you're not too self glorifying and you have loads of hobbies and interests too boot! You mostly don't talk to too many other people on account of how BATHIVE BEESHIT INSANE you believe everyone else to be, okay YOU don't neccesarily believe this, but your bee pals do, and with their constant messaging in beenary, it's sort of hard not to notice. Speaking of them, the bees you keep with you are always at your side, they cannot stop making the vital mind honey that is needed to produce the liquid that ozzes from your shoes. The grub hides naturally release the GRUB SAUCE needed for the formula AND to keep the bees feed, the bees then supply the mind honey that, when combined with the grub sauce produces some soporslime-mindhoney-grubsauce poison, it helps tremendously in fights and it keeps your lusus' poison supply up. After you get enough poison you have to go out and collect food for her... Troll food. Because of this duty to your over-bearing lusus you tend to be kind of a chill loner, staying close to her. Despite having this duty thrown on your shoulders at a young age you have still have other thing you are good at. You are the best at COOKING, the best. You know all the recipes by heart and can eaisly make the most complicated dish from scratch. Your mad skills as a chef add to your skills as an ARTISAN, you are good at making things, most of the stuff you make is COMPLETELY FUCKING USELESS, but these shoes are HELLAWATTS of usefullness and they are proof your getting better at it. You have a small affinity for CHEMISTRY and creating and using POISONS, the more potent the poison the more powerfull you become and your bee familiars, you are able to command all creatures containing poison in their bodies with you VISON SNAKE EYES. Currently that's your only PSICONIC POWER. Of course what you love more than anything else is a good VIDEO GAME. You have an undying desire to join the high ranks of the APIARY HARVECINARIES, a league of psychic bee keeping mercenaires who harvest mind honey for powers on the battle field. You honestly HATE the Hemospectrum, it's one of the main reasons you keep to yourself all the damn time. It's not that you have anything against your people or anything, but you just can seem to find the intelligence in ranking people in society based on their blood! Maybe it's because you are on the lower side of it though. This hate for the hemospectrum feuls your secret desire to become a RAINBOW DRINKER, but you that will probably never happen, despite this you have tasted several of blood colors from your Lusus's victims and you often taste the pure grubsauce/blood in your shoes. To ensure it's pure. The Lusus in question is a GIANT CENTAUR SNAKE MONSTER WITH MEDUSAS HEAD AND POISONOUS TENTACLES. It loves you more than anything you've ever know, and you love it back, you just wish that it wasn't so needy all the time and that it could help itself. Because, despite your loving and chill demeanor, the constant killing of random trolls has become something of an addiction bordering on fetishtic, you'd like to stop and not think about it... But addiction is a powerful thing... You know, your bee's may think the same about you now that you think about it. You use the INSECTO-SLAVE MODUS, a modus which is alot better than it sounds, it simply alots one card each to all your bees, whenever you pick up something it goes to a certain bee in your swarm, you then have to find the right bee and take the card from it if you wish to use the item, if the bee dies the item is ejected. This is honestly the funnest modus you have ever used and you love it. Your troll tag is burningArtisan and you Ten6 to talk with a sssli9ery lisssp. >Examine Hivestem What Hivessstem? N/A >Examine Respiteblock What resss9ite6lock? N/A >Allocate strife specibus. Hey! Im not sssome 9am9ered hi9h6loo6, Im tou9h! Your FootKind and ShoeKind go hand in hand, the FootKind is the barbones attack and the ShoeKind provides that extra kick, especialy with the super poison ozing from your grub-crocs or GROCS as some may say, a kick to the face is like getting stung by a bee and bitten by a snake at the same time, in the same spot. As for 'BuzzKind', yea even you have no idea what the hell that is, it just sort of appeared there after you stored a dying bee in a spare strife card, it's remained ever since. Since like most APIARY HARVERCINARIES, you use bees as both a weapon AND an enchantment, this card may or may not give you an edge. >Examine fetch modus SSSure, why not? As said before you use the INSECTOSLAVE MODUS. To get an item you must take it's card from whatever bee in your swarm has it, it's easier the better the communication is with your bees. >Do something awesome! 9ladly. You taste the MIND GRUB SOPOR HONEY SLIME SAUCE POISON seeping from your foor wear, your vison snake eyes improves ten fold and your psychic powers are temporarily heavily expanded, you charge up the mind altering super psychic energy and release a devastating optic blast. The sheer power of the blast is un-definable, more than enough energy to power alternia for 10 years, wasted. >Do something adorable. ZZZzzz'sss After unleashing the optic blast you curl up into a small ball and quickly fall asleep, your bees quickly follow suit and drop into a relaxful nap on you head... sleepin on top of you all huddled in a small ball... DAWWWW. >Examine abilites. Psychic Nalo is a low level psiconic, as of now he only has the ability to control anything (living or non-living) with any type of poison in its body. His Vison snake eye, however has some extra abilites, such as his increased speed and reflexes and the psudo mind control ability of puting some people to sleep (depending on how high their psychic resistance is). He can also use powerfull psychic moves for a temporary time only if he consumes the mind poison/ mind honey. He isn't a higher leveled psiconic because he just doesn't practice as often as he should. Physical He can move around pretty fast for a decent amount of time and his reflexes are incredibly fast and accurate, his lower body strength is in great condition, his upper body is not so lucky, he is flexible and sensitive but his upper body lacks the average muscle. Other N/A Traits Chemist-''' He is good at creating chemicals, poisons, toxins and things of the like with ease. '''Chill- He remains pretty rexalxed, about everything, all the time. Creator- '''He is good at making things, be it food or a usefull piece of technology. '''Loving- It's is relatively easy to get and maintain his love. '''Logical- '''He enjoys logical thinking. Naloxone AuZelta.PNG|Nalo, working to get his Lusus food. BurningArtisan-off-duty.PNG|Nalo, off duty. Category:Yellow Blood Category:Male Category:Mind